


Looking Forward

by Merfilly



Series: Rise Up, Rebels [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief discussion of her intentions makes Obi-Wan bury his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Forward

The _Stubborn Hope_ was in hyperspace more often than it was not, as Padmé Amidala charted a dangerous course between being a mother and a Rebel. The ship had once been known under a different name, but Bail Organa had taken care of that small detail for her. An ally of his, Gial Ackbar, had secured the ship and had it refitted for Obi-Wan Kenobi when it became apparent that Senator Amidala needed to vanish.

"Even remaining on the move, Padmé, we will be discovered, if we interfere too boldly at this point," Obi-Wan counseled, even as the woman fed Leia. Luke was in a repulsor crib, designed to keep the boy securely within its safety but allowing him to kick and wave his tiny arms around.

"The longer we wait, the tighter these Moffs and Imperial Governors squeeze the Republic into slavery," she avowed, keeping her voice low and even. Nothing could upset her when she held the twins to her, letting them feed into sleepy contentment. 

"I am only suggesting caution, while the twins have need of you and cannot be placed safely planet-side for any duration."

She looked up at him, and he could only wish Anakin had picked up half of the ability to control herself that this young woman held. "You need a haircut. A new style. And a shave. Much as I do my best to go unnoticed, you look too much like the famous Jedi Master, half of the team that all looked to as saviors."

Obi-Wan could not help but flinch. Yet…

…how much of his soul had already died on Mustafar, when he destroyed what was left of Anakin?

"You are correct, but you are also avoiding the subject."

Padmé shook her head. "No, Obi-Wan, I am not. I am telling you my answer. Just as I wish you, who could mark me out to our enemies simply by existing, to remain at my side, I am also adamant that my children, that Anakin's children, will grow up with me close to them. They will know what was done to their father, and they will live as Rebels in our care. Live or die, they will be free, not imprisoned or chained to any planet… the only thing Anakin ever really wanted to begin with!"

Obi-Wan drew in a deep breath, but flashes of that child meeting him, just after Qui-Gon's escape on Tatooine, kept his words behind his lips. He inclined his head and left to see about changing his appearance as much as he could. 

In many ways, Padmé was right. The Sith would try and take the children if they were left anywhere they could be discovered, and staying with Padmé might grant them faster, merciful deaths than what the Sith would do to them.

For his part, Obi-Wan only hoped to live long enough to see Padmé's dream through, of freeing the Republic once more. He had no dreams of his own, no hopes, and only a shadow of life left. All he had ever been was gone, and as he shaved his face, he placed his fate firmly in Padmé's hands.


End file.
